A circle with area $16\pi$ has a sector with a $\dfrac{5}{4}\pi$ radian central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${16\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{\dfrac{5}{4}\pi}$ ${10\pi}$
The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}\pi \div 2 \pi = \dfrac{A_s}{16\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{8} = \dfrac{A_s}{16\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{8} \times 16\pi = A_s$ $10\pi = A_s$